


What You Don't Know

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wakes up without the majority of his memories, but what's truly unexpected is when he starts hitting on anything with two legs -- especially when those two legs are male (and attached to Ty).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Don't Know

Anders has been unconscious for the last two hours.   
  
It’s simultaneously the most peaceful and the most nervewracking few hours of the Johnson brothers’ lives. Ty wants to call the ambulance, but Axl insists they wait since explaining ‘he got knocked on the head when a set of god hunters tracked him down and tried to take Bragi out of him’ isn’t exactly the best idea. Now, they’re waiting.   
  
“Be patient,” Mike growls.  
  
“Fuck patient!” Ty shouts. “Anders is unconscious, what if he’s dying? What if his brain is bleeding to death?”  
  
“...can w’stop with the shouting?” Anders’ groggy voice pipes up.  
  
“See? Not bleeding to death,” Mike says, gesturing wildly to where Anders is tucked under Ty’s covers. Ty gravitates closer, perching on the edge of the bed. His hand hovers over Anders’, but doesn’t actually touch for fear of bringing ice to a still-healing body. He swallows back the lump in his throat and then decides ‘fuck it’ and wraps his hand around Anders’ neck.   
  
Anders finally opens his eyes and Ty’s smile is tremulous at the sight of those beautiful blue eyes.   
  
“Hello,” Anders purrs. “What did I do to get myself this lucky?”  
  
Mike exchanges looks with Axl and Ty. The rest of them look just as frantic, given that Anders’ behaviour isn’t exactly off-normal, but it’s not the sort of thing that happens with men. It’s what Anders does the minute he gets around a gorgeous woman. Ty licks his lips and disentangles his hand from Anders’ hair, trying to ignore the fact that his fingers had twisted up in the softness. “Anders...?”  
  
“Am I? I suppose so,” Anders quips. “Who are you, is the more important part, and how about I buy you a drink? What’s your name?”  
  
“It’s me.”  
  
“Nope. Not ringing any bells. Is that short for something? Mia?”  
  
Axl gives a strangled choke and shoots Ty a desperate look. Ty might want to laugh if not for the ridiculous nature of Anders hitting on him and the fact that Anders is using a script that he all-too-often lays on blonde bimbos – not that Ty pays much attention to that. He doesn’t. He’s not offended by Anders’ shit-taste, and he’s not jealous or anything.   
  
He’s not.  
  
Except that he’s possibly thrilled at the way that Anders looks at Ty like he hung the stars in the sky and Ty’s answering smile is practically suffused with joy and delight. “It’s Ty,” he finally says. “Your brother?”  
  
“No,” Anders drawls. “I think I’d remember someone as gorgeous as you being related to me.”  
  
“Anders,” Axl says slowly. “What’s going on?”  
  
Anders feels at the back of his head. “Feels like I’ve got one hell of a lump back there,” he admits, looking to Axl and tipping his head to the side, his gaze roaming over Axl in such a blatantly checking-out maneuver that Axl covers his crotch with both hands. “Shy?”  
  
“Your brother,” Mike says sharply.   
  
“Fuck, what, you too?”  
  
“Yes,” Mike agrees, eyes bugged out wide.   
  
Anders gives a sharp noise of disappointment. “It’s not like I remember. Besides, you’re all tens.”  
  
“You’re hitting on us,” says Axl.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hitting on men.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You...don’t do that.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I do,” Anders retorts. “I might have lost my memory, but it’s pretty easy to tell whether skirts or dicks get me going. I mean, I’m not saying that sex with a woman wouldn’t do me right, but I’d much prefer to be in bed with tall, dark, and broodily handsome over there,” he says, indicating Ty and letting that roaming look cast over Ty in a way that’s much slower and far more appreciative than the one he gave Axl.  
  
Ty colours, which is impressive given his white pallor.   
  
Anders keeps rubbing at the back of his head. “Are you going to  _convalesce_  me?”  
  
“How do you make that sound dirty?” Ty wonders. “Seriously. I’m impressed.”  
  
“Stick around,” Anders says, licking his lips. “You’ll find out.”  
  
Mike grabs at Ty’s shoulder and hauls him back to have a brief conference. Axl hunches forward, nervously glancing to Anders every once in a while. “We shouldn’t leave him alone. Right? I mean, we shouldn’t. Something might go wrong and if it’s a head injury, someone needs to wake him. Should we...should I call Zeb? ...Or, not.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well, if Anders is hitting on everything that moves,” Axl hisses, “I don’t trust Zeb not to say yes. Ingrid?”  
  
“I’ll stay,” Ty says. “Really. It’s fine. I can handle myself.”  
  
Mike looks hard at Ty and in response, Ty does his best not to look like he might be considering giving into Anders’ passes. He’s not. Not really. Not entirely. Mike finally relents and leaves them alone, locking the door behind them.   
  
When he comes back to check on them in the morning, he sighs with disappointment.  
  
Later, Ty asks how he knew.  
  
“Beyond his aftershave all over you? You’re wearing his  _shirt_ , for Christ’s sake,” Mike hisses, smacking Ty in the chest. “Is he fine, at least? Beyond being suddenly gay.”  
  
“Don’t know how sudden it is and how much of it is him keeping it from us,” Ty admits, picking at the collar of Anders’ shirt. “So, I’m going to stick around for the rest of the day and make sure he, ah, doesn’t relapse...”  
  
“Just...” Mike sighs. “Don’t give me details.”  
  
“Trust me,” Ty says, laughing with anxious giddiness. “You’d be jealous if I did.”  
  
Mike hesitates before he leaves, but reminds himself that there needs to be one sane Johnson left in the world and if he’s going to bear the brunt of such a burden, then so be it.


End file.
